


D'or et de sang

by BlackAngelis



Series: Or et Argent [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Gen, Sibling Love, Siblings, Survival
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Cersei et Jaime sont vivants lorsque Tyrion les retrouve.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister
Series: Or et Argent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917202
Kudos: 13





	D'or et de sang

Quand Tyrion aperçoit la pile de gravats juste devant lui il a l'impression qu'on lui coupe les jambes, il demeure figé sans plus envie aucune d'avancer, du sang invisible recouvre déjà ses mains, il tombe à genoux et il sait aussitôt qu'il va mourir là, dans ces souterrains obscurs, le dragon viendra faire fondre l'or de leurs cadavres de lions et ils se teinteront de la couleur tragique du sang.

Il n'est plus vraiment là, son corps s'est brisé sur les pierres et les débris, son esprit s'est détraqué, disloqué, il est un lionceau orphelin qui n'a plus de famille et il pleure, il pleure parce qu'il a survécu toutes ces années et que ça n'a servi à rien, les cloches ont sonné, l'enfer s'est déchaîné et l'adelphie Lannister a tiré sa révérence dans une explosion d'or et de sang.

Tyrion se mord la lèvre et rampe vers ce tas de pierres qui vient de réduire à néant ses derniers espoirs, il en saisit une et il frappe, il frappe, il frappe, il s'acharne sur ce qu'il est advenu de leurs rêves dorés, de leur dynastie glorieuse, de leur trio dysfonctionnel et maudit, Daenerys peut bien venir le tuer et lui faire payer sa trahison, quelle importance, il n'a plus rien, il n'a plus personne, il se prend la tête entre les mains et se met à pleurer.

 _J'ai tué mon frère_ , pense t-il, ou peut-être le dit-il à voix haute, il ne sait pas, ne sait plus rien. _J'ai tué ma sœur. J'ai tué ma famille, j'ai tué mon sang doré._

Son corps se décomposera ici, rivière d'or souillé et de rubis sans éclat, leurs restes se confondront, peut-être que le liquide visqueux et luisant de leurs crimes et de leurs péchés se mélangera pour former une forme indistincte, un lion mutilé, répugnant, un lion qui reflétera leur noirceur intérieure.

Tyrion relève la tête quand il entend des chuchotements craintifs, son sang sans lumière se met à bouillir, peut-être que son cœur explose et que ses entrailles dégoulinent déjà sur les pierres, peut-être qu'il a étreint la mort comme une vieille amie, comme une délivrance.

Quand il se lève ses jambes trop courtes tremblent, son esprit les laisse le diriger vers ces voix sorties de l'ombre, il doit être devenu fou, doit avoir perdu la raison comme cette reine dragon qui a sombré sous ses yeux.

C'est alors qu'il les voit.

Ils sont là, deux colosses aux cheveux d'or qui s'accrochent l'un à l'autre en tremblant, deux lions qui ont trompé la mort en trouvant refuge dans l'un des crânes de dragon, deux beaux idiots dorés qui relèvent craintivement la tête vers lui et Tyrion ne pense pas, ne respire même pas, il se précipite vers eux, dieux poussiéreux qui viennent de traverser les Sept Enfers, il pleure des larmes de sang, ses forces l'abandonnent et il tombe par terre.

« Espèces d'idiots, » murmure t-il et sa voix tremble de soulagement, de colère et de joie, tout ça à la fois, c'est contradictoire, c'est insensé, c'est _Lannister_.

« J'ai cru que vous m'aviez abandonné, » reprend t-il, ses yeux flamboient, rendus rouges par les larmes, les rubis se mêlent aux émeraudes. « Je vous _déteste_. Je vous _déteste tellement_. »

Cersei et Jaime échangent un regard, leurs cheveux dorés sont recouverts de poussière, le rouge de leur sang se confond avec celui de la robe de sa sœur, ils sont comme lui, maintenant, des lions diminués, des lions qui n'ont plus rien, s'ils veulent vivre ils vont devoir survivre, Jaime chute de son piédestal le premier et s'effondre à côté de lui.

« Tout va bien, Tyrion, » souffle t-il en le serrant contre lui et les larmes de Tyrion redoublent d'intensité.

Au fond, il est toujours cet enfant difforme, ce monstre qui serait mort si un lion splendide ne l'avait pas pris sous son aile, ce sont les bras de Jaime qui l'empêchent encore de se fissurer et de se changer en poussière, c'est Jaime qui le garde en vie même après toutes ces années.

Jaime attrape le poignet de Cersei de sa main de chair et la tire doucement, elle est comme eux, maintenant, plus de couronne d'or, plus de rubis sanglants, elle n'est plus rien aux yeux du monde mais dans les leurs elle sera toujours leur sœur, alors Cersei tombe à genoux et elle regarde Tyrion, et Tyrion la regarde. Cersei, sa première blessure, la plus profonde, celle qui lui a appris que ce monde était un endroit cruel, celle qui lui a appris l'abandon, mais ils forment l'adelphie Lannister et les Lannister ne sont pas comme les autres, ils ne sont pas aussi simples, aussi lisses, et Cersei est aussi celle qui lui a appris que l'amour et la haine peuvent s'étreindre et former un sentiment nouveau et indéfinissable.

« Tu es venu, » souffle t-elle. « Tu es venu pour nous. »

Et elle se met à pleurer avant d'appuyer son front contre le sien et Jaime les enlace tous les deux, sa barbe vient chatouiller leurs joues et bientôt on ne sait plus les distinguer, or et sang mélangés, bras et larmes entremêlés, Tyrion ne sait plus où il se termine et où les jumeaux commencent, s'en fiche complètement, ils forment un seul lion, maintenant et pour toujours.

Cersei et Jaime lui ont appris la survie, il n'a rien oublié de leurs leçons et maintenant il a bien l'intention de les mettre en pratique, il a bien l'intention de les sauver, de les garder en vie tous les trois parce que rien d'autre ne compte, seulement eux.


End file.
